


I wish we could stay like this forever

by winterstars



Series: Agents of SHIELD July Drabbles (open to requests!) [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: 3x17, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-27 21:21:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19798006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterstars/pseuds/winterstars
Summary: The pair sat on the floor at the end of Fitz’s bed.





	I wish we could stay like this forever

The pair sat on the floor at the end of Fitz’s bed. Their hands were intertwined, and his other arm wrapped around Jemma’s shoulder, holding her close. Their lips were raw from soft kisses - affirmations that they were alive and beside each other, and gentle exploration of something new. 

“I wish we could stay like this forever,” she sighed, snuggling closer.

“Yeah.” He brushed her hair away and planted a kiss on her forehead. “Me too.”

The framed stars looked coldly down at them, but tonight there were no thoughts of space in their heads and no space between them.


End file.
